


An Intimate Moment

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Domestic Anthology [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Affectionate!Harvey, Affectionate!Mike, Alternative Universe - Married, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is six months pregnant. Some parts of him become really sensitive. He is also very horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **This may be outside the comfort zone of some people. So if you aren't into the whole MPREG, please stay away. Consider this a warning. I'll try to come up with a fluffier piece within the week so that other can enjoy some new Marvey stories as well.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This, more or less, happens in the same universe as [Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4977403) which is another very explicit work.

Harvey loves seeing Mike plump with their child. Given that this was their first child, Mike's first pregnancy, but it was a minor detail in his books. His chest swelled with pride as he saw Mike grow day by day, changing from Rene's bespoke trousers to garterized ensembles that would accommodate his rounding belly, from the slim-cut jackets to Harvey old Harvard pullovers. But most of all, it is with great joy that he watched his husband continue to be an ass-kicking lawyer while at his second trimester. These days Mike may look like a balloon but he was nowhere near as airheaded.

"Hey handsome" Mike greets from the door, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. His belly is proudly protruding from his open dark grey suit jacket, hidden beneath a soft light grey hooded pullover, while he smirks at Harvey's jaw hanging open. He's about five months and two weeks along and the baby bump has already begun showing. "Miss me?"

Harvey gives his husband an bright smile. "I just saw you this morning." He says but the grin doesn't falter. He pushes himself away from the table and stands up, walking towards Mike until their but inches apart, and runs his hands under the pullover directly on Mike's stomach.

Mike pouts, momentarily holding his breath as Harvey's warm fingers brush over his bare skin. "Harvey..." he tries to say but merely ends up shivering to the touch. "... we're in the office." He says, looking around. The floor has long since grown accustomed to their overt displays of affection yet it doesn't stop the blush on his cheeks.

Harvey runs the pads of his fingers over Mike's stomach where the flesh is stretched taunt and rubs his nose on the side of Mike's cheek. "What's the use of making you my husband if I can't be openly affectionate to you inside my own goddamn office?" He asks, teasing. "I missed the little one too. My instincts are on overdrive. Do you know how hard it is not to shove you onto the couch right now and make you forget all your appointments today? You..." he whispers into Mike's ear. "Prancing your gorgeous ass around the firm all morning long."

Mike lopsided grin is absolutely adorable when he says "I have to work too, you know. I've already got enough associates thinking that I slept my way up the corporate ladder. You know that I hate being called nothing but a common whore, Harvey." with utmost seriousness. "Being pregnant shouldn't stop me from doing what I do best..." his grin widens "...and that's finding you the smoking gun." He takes the folder from under his arm and shoves it into Harvey's chest. "Donohue is a lying, cheating, adulterating bastard. I want to see you hang him on the cross."

Harvey laughs and takes the slightly crumpled folder. "I'm not religious."

"You sounded religious when we got married a few years ago." Mike replies with an eye roll. "I even remember seeing you do that sign of the cross at the start of the ceremony. Oh! What blasphemy, Harvey!" He giggles into the kiss that Harvey instigates to shut him up. He closes his mouth and eagerly accepts it, moaning at the first taste of Harvey's coffee flavoured lips since this morning. It already feels like forever since they've kissed.

"Semantics" Harry waves it off. He draws Mike inside his office and back him against the glass wall. They make a pretty picture with Harvey leaning against Mike in a protective stance to hide Mike's belly. Their positions obscure the view from outside and no one, absolutely no one, dares to meet Harvey Specter's eyes while he was trying to ravish his pregnant husband in the office. It also gives him enough room so he can pads his fingers over the large swollen flesh.

"You're gorgeous like this, _Micheal_ " he says because he know, just _knows_ , that it trigger's something deep within the blond man. He kisses Mike again, soft and sweet, coaxing a whimper from his lover's pink lips. "So _fucking_ gorgeous. _Fucking_ unstoppable at five _fucking_ months pregnant and heavy with my child, our child, our _first_ child, first of many" he groans into Mike's lips. It feels like the pregnancy hormones were effective both ways. He is straining against his suit pants and so is Mike.

He traces up Mike's shirt and feels the hot supple skin. His lover's face is flushed and breathtaking as they share another kiss. "Mine" he whispers because he cannot stop "Mike" he says until the two words meld into one. Mike tips ups his head and he catches Mike's neck with his teeth, sucking kisses onto the smooth skin, and licking over the pulse point. Mike's body has grown plump with the pregnancy and he loves to feel the fleshy bits between his palms--especially Mike's breasts.

"Oh sweet baby jesus" Mike barely suppresses his moan as Harvey starts playing his chest. His nipples stand at the attention, tightening almost painfully if it weren't for Harvey's insistent touches. He grips Harvey's shoulders and holds on for dear life. They've been tender all morning and his _prancing around the office_ was partially because he wants Harvey to take notice. He's been horny, still _goddamn_ horny all day long and it feel fruitless if it wasn't his mate touching him. "More, Harvey, more" he arches his back and _clings_.

There's a growl then suddenly he's being swept away onto the desk and the privacy blind are being activated. Harvey is by no means a very strong man but he has his moments where he can manhandle his husband on top of random surfaces. Mike squeaks and wrap his thighs around Harvey's hips, as best he could without squishing his belly, and wraps his arms around Harvey's neck. His ass lands on top of Harvey's most recent stack of folders. He laughs as he pries them loose one folder at a time.

Harvey still has half of his mind working. "Donna" he rasps over the open intercom. "Hold anything that isn't Jessica for me. Tell them I've got an urgent meeting." he says. There's a giggle but Donna doesn't reply. For good measure, he pulls the cord from the socket and places the stupid machine on the ground. The privacy blinds were set-up over a year ago _after_ realizing that he could barely keep his hands to himself with his young ripe husband just a few meters away. It closes them off from prying eyes and Donna'll keep anyone who tries to enter at bay.

"Harvey" Mike groans, drawing his lover's attention back to him, as he feels himself leak all over. He blushes at the new exotic feeling. They recently discovered that at five months, he's over-active mammary have begun producing milk for their baby. Harvey's ever-support enthusiasm has him on a 2litre consumption of liquid daily, at minimum, and he's been leaking every time he gets excited. He feels his nipples damp against the fabric. Thank heaven they had the foresight to plug him today.

"My shirt" he complains and get a devilish grin in return.

"Your shirt?" Harvey muses with twinkling eyes. "Now you've developed an appreciation for your clothes?"

"They'll be ruined" Mike shrugs off his jacket but firm hands stop him. He pouts, worrying at his lip. He _knows_ that he's leaking onto the shirt now and _feels_ the moisture dripping down his chest. "I'm leaking" he confesses with a fierce blush. "I'll stain the shirt!"

"I'll buy you more." Harvey affirms because how often has he fantasized about milking his husband on top of his desk in the middle of a work day? He wants Mike covered up in case there's an emergency and the visual of Mike with his shirt and sweater racked up over his chest while the suit jacket is hanging open to his sides, makes Harvey drool like a virgin pup on his first rendezvous. "I'll buy you more" he promises, licking up the side of Mike's neck. "Just let me..." _have you like this_.

Mike sighs and lets go. He lets his hands run over Harvey's broad shoulders and settles them on Harvey's neck. He's content to just let his husband worship his body. He's learned from past experience that denying Harvey Specter what he wants always led to a first year associate getting the wrong end of his misplaced wrath. Mike's feeling gratuitous today because he really, really, want Harvey to suck his nipples---like really badly.

So he voices out his desperation. He grabs Harvey's face with his hands and pulls his lover in for a kiss. It's all teeth and saliva. He channelled all his _need_ into the kiss and hoping that Harvey understand. "Harvey, _please_ " He moans as they part, a thin bridge of saliva connecting their lips. He takes Harvey's hand and brushes it over his sensitive buds. "Oh jesus, please, here. I need you." he says and squeezing his pecs-turned-breasts making his squirt out light white liquid. "Harvey, suck my nipples."

Harvey growls once then he's on Mike like a babe. He drags his chair close and positions himself between Mike's legs. At this height, he can perfectly captures his husband's leaking areoles without craning his neck. He can suckle to his heart's content or until Mike whines for him to stop his nibbling. Drinking from Mike is different, a world's far away experience from sucking him off and giving him head. This, somehow, feels more intimate like a bond shared between bondmates, husbands, lovers. It's not so much about seeking pleasure as providing relief.

As a man, gaining weight and producing milk has placed strains on Mike's very male body. It's led to uncomfortable nights and restless days yet he faces each day with a smile. Harvey cannot help but fall further in-love with the man he had married. He'll do anything to alleviate any of the pregnancy pains any way that he can. Mike has confessed the discomfort of his swollen pecs a few weeks ago and Harvey's new-found passionate for suckling on the enlarged nipples. It's also led to a new discovery in the bedroom.

He latches on and drinks the warm bitter-sour milk that will be their baby's main source of sustenance. He loves the way that Mike reacts during their 'feedings', helplessly mewling his pleasure over Harvey's head, babbling things until he's nearly incoherent, and begging Harvey to touch his aroused cock. Harvey loves it. He loves all of it. His chest swells with the pride at the intimacy which they have learned to share. He suckles Mike's nipple heartily like a greedily little pup,

He plays with the hardened nub with his mouth. It's firm and round inside his mouth. It's grown half as much since they first began their sessions. At first, Mike was embarrassed by the growth but he's come to embrace it. He's never felt like Mike trusted him more in their relationship than when he feeds. Despite starting of an embarrassing situation, it's developed into something that both of them desires.

Mike opens up his body in way that he never had before, not with anyone else, and it's all because of Harvey.  It's different from all the other times that his husband touches him. It's not overtly sexual but his lactation normally begins in the middle of a high pleasurable encounter. He loves the way Harvey's mouth closes around him and suckles, not sucks, him with every bit of love and affection, making sure that he does not hurt the abused nipples in the process.

He spreads his legs wider to accommodate his husband, wrapping his languid noodle-pliant limbs over Harvey's back, and relishes the feeling of Harvey's lips closed around his breast. He holds onto Harvey's head, cradling it between his arms and chest. There's a dull spark of discomfort as more and more of his milk is drawn out of him. Little by little, the pressure in his mammary subsides. He shivers when Harvey pulls away and watches with fascination as a thin white line of milk-and-saliva connect them. Then, Harvey does something wicked and dirty---he licks it off his chin.

"That's hot" Mike says before his brains registers talking. He tugs on Harvey's head and leads to his other nipple. "This one still hurts" he whines with neediness. Harvey is all too eager to comply and takes the swollen nub between his teeth and presses down. Mike yelps at the spike of pain and both his nipples leak. "Jesus, Harvey" he breathes, fumbling with his trousers before he remembers that they were garter and not buttoned locked. He pulls them down and brings out his cock.

Harvey's mouth waters at the sight of Mike gorgeous red cock and does not withhold from himself a lick. The salty-sweet pre-cum is a good contrast to the milk. He debates taking the head and sucking it for a few minutes. He looks up at Mike who is gazing down at him in a haze. He eyes the trail of warm pale milk dripping down Mike's stretched belly. He decides that he'll relieve Mike of his ails first before making him come this morning. He gets back to work on the other nipple.

"H--Harvey!": Mike squeaks at the renewed pressure vigorously on his nipple. He is blessed, truly blessed, to have a husband with a very, very, talented tongue. He opens his mouth and moans throatily, letting his lover hear how much it pleasure him to be sucked. "Oh god, Harvey your mouth! Your mouth!" he nearly yells if it wasn't for the gentle reminder on the back on his head that they were still in the office. He settles for rolling his hips on the desk.

Harvey seizes his cock and _squeezes_ and Mike nearly comes right then and there.

"Jesus Christ, Harvey!" He groans viscerally. "Just, _fuck_ , touch me already!" he demands and puts both of Harvey's hands to work on his leaking cock. He thrusts into Harvey's fists, fucking into it with great effort. He can feel the sweat rolling down his back while he moves. Then Harvey's hand is on his hips, stopping him. His eyes flies open. "Wh--a?"

"Calm down" Harvey whispers tenderly. "Calm down, love, you'll stress the baby." He says in amusement. He takes his time, licking up and down Mike's perky nipple. When he speaks again, he lets his soft lips linger against the firm flesh. "I'm here. I've got you. Let me love you, Mike. I'll make you feel good. I promise. You just have to trust me." He affirms. His hands pump Mike's shaft while his lips continue their previous task.

The pleasure is dull and building, allowing for Mike to _feel_ as it rises and churns inside his belly and threatens to overwhelm him. He love it. He loves Harvey. He loves that he can share this with his older mate even when he was so afraid before. He arches his back and offers himself, heart, body, and soul. He gives zero shits for how me must look like right now because he can see the way that Harvey looks at him while he's pregnant. It's all the feelings of love, affection, and protectiveness  multiplied two-fold. He feels like he's the most gorgeous creature on the planet when reflected in Harvey Specter's eyes.

He strokes Harvey's cheeks and draws him up for a kiss--simple, sweet, loving.

"I'm ready"  he tells the older man. "I'm ready. Make me come, Harvey"

Harvey does, eagerly. He takes Mike's cock into his mouth and sucks with wanton abandon. Above him Mike flails at the onslaught of suction on the head of his dick, rough, hard, and perfect, drawing  an orgasm from the bottom of his balls. He feels his toes curling inside his shoes, his nipples leaking in pleasure, and saliva dripping down his chin as Harvey send jolt after jolt of mind-numbing pleasure through his dick. He grasps Harvey's so tight that the jacket is ruined by wrinkles and the muscle underneath purpling with hand-sized bruises.

"Ha-ha--Harvey" he moans, jumping up and down the table as his legs begin to jerk. He places his hands behind Harvey's neck as a warning and whines when it all stops suddenly. He intakes a breath so deep that his entire frame expands and his eyes water in frustration.

"Do it" comes the command and Harvey sets off to work again. Mike grabs him by the back of his neck and begins to push down until he can _feel_ the give of Harvey's throat on his cock-head and the touch of Harvey's lips against his pelvis, then he rolls his hips into the hot wet cavern of Harvey's mouth. It's mind-blowing and he feels the pinch in his neglected nipples. It's still not enough to get him off.

"Harvey" he begs this time because he wants to come. He just wants to come and collapse on the sofa and rest for an hour or two. He feels like Harvey's draining his energy through his cock and he surrenders it completely. After all, one of them has to work while he's on paternity leave.

"Harvey, please, please, please, make me come, honey, love, darling, sweetheart, baby, _daddy_ , make me come." he babbles and babbles. "Harvey, come on" he urges because he doesn't know. He doesn't know that he's missing, what his body is yearning for, all he knows is that he wants-needs-craves his husband's attention. He sobs with the effort to come but his pleasure doesn't peak. He weeps, tears falling, because his nipples are sore and his cock is so painful. "Please"

 Harvey surges up and captures his lips for a kiss. Mike can taste everything---the milk, the slick, the pre-cum---all in Harvey's mouth while the other seems intent on sharing it all. Harvey licks into his mouth, every crevice, every niche, until Mike forgets where he ends and Harvey begins. Harvey releases his lips and kisses him on the nose, a goofy boyish grin that rarely makes an appearance in the office greets his fluttering eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, Harvey sucks him deep up to the root and pinches both his nipples at the same time. He cums and cums and cums like a waterfall in Harvey's mouth. His husband, ever greedy, and very eager, drinks until the last drop is sipped from his flaccid cock. Harvey continues to clean him with his tongue, up his stomach, then on each nipple until they stop leaking. He thumbs them appreciatively rubbing against the fabric of his shirt all day long. Mike whines at the sensitivity.

"Do you anything critical today?" Harvey asks, still absently thumbing the buds.

Mike shudders and shakes his head. "The Donohue case was my biggest priority. I've cycled some of the less important case loads to your new associate." he makes a happy noise while Harvey runs his blunt nail around the swollen flesh. "I have to prep for a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Collins?"

He shakes his head. "Devraux." he says, closing his eyes. The aftercare which Harvey showered him with is always a pleasant surprise. It's different every time.

Harvey rummages through his top drawer and fishes out two silicone nipple-covers. He kisses each of Mike's large tips before covering them up. He dislikes chaffing around such an erogenous zone. Mike shivers at the touch and blushes, despite everything, makes a simple action seem so intimate between them and they've fucked in nearly all the Kama Sutra positions! He laughs and kisses his lover on the cheek.

"Stay and rest." He offers, standing up. "Just an hour left before we're due for lunch."

Mike pouts. "I don't like getting special treatment because I'm sleeping with you."

Harvey shakes his head, chuckling. "You're getting special treatment because _you're carrying our child_. I don't want him or her coming out with bags underneath their tiny baby eyes because _Papa_ refuses to rest." He says lightly and coaxes Mike to the couch. "Come on, just an hour. Then we will eat lunch and you can go back to kicking-ass in your office in the afternoon."

It's a lost cause because Mike's eyes are already dropping. "Okay" he finally agreed, nodding. He lays down on the day bed which Harvey had installed after their big pregnancy announcement. It's no secret in the office that it was placed their as a place for Mike to sleep during the early mornings. Harvey smiles down at his husbands slumbering form and grabs a blanket from the bottom drawer. He airs it out and drapes it over his family. He gives Mike on last kiss on the forehead and gets back to work.


End file.
